The Perfect Year
by the.chosen.timelord
Summary: Hermione thought that this year would be a good year. Voldemort was defeated and now she has the perfect boyfriend. Or so she thought. As she goes back to Hogwarts and her life gets darker and darker, who will save her from the misery? I suck at summaries - - WARNING ABUSE AND MAYBE RAPE
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! This is my second fan-fiction, and my first long term one **** I'm really excited and I'd love it if people review, just be nice please and keep in mind that I am only 13 so forgive me if you think the writing's a little iffy :D**

**Warning: This story will contain abuse and maybe rape but I haven't decided yet :s If that isn't your glass of butterbeer then please don't read **

**Summary: Hermione thought that this year would be a good year. Voldemort was defeated and now she has the perfect boyfriend. Or so she thought. As she goes back to Hogwarts and her life gets darker and darker, who will save her from the misery? I suck at summaries -_-**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I am not JK Rowling, therefore own nothing **

Chapter 1

"Hermione! I'm so glad you're here! Have you had a good summer so far?" Ginny shouted as soon as she opened the door to find one of her best friends.

"Hello to you to Ginny!" Hermione laughed as she hugged her friend. They had so much catching up to do, so they went immediately went up to Ginny's bedroom, after telling Mrs Weasley that Hermione had arrived. They sat and chatted for about half an hour before the door slammed open. Ron stood in the doorway.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted excitedly, springing up and hugging him. Ron didn't hug back. Hermione was extremely confused at his reaction to her, they had talked over the summer and decided they would see how things went between them. Hermione was so happy when this happened, after having feelings for him for three years and waiting for Ron to do something about it she was pretty tired of it. So why was he acting this way? She thought to herself.

"Ron, are you alright?" She asked, laughing nervously.

"Come with me." He snapped, pulling Hermione out of the room, confusing both Hermione and Ginny.

"I'll see you in a minute Gin!" Hermione shouted over her shoulder. Ron pulled her into the other room and slammed the door.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Ron uttered quietly.

"Excuse me Ron?"

He casted a silencing charm and moved closer to Hermione.

"I said, what the FUCK is wrong with you!" He shouted, grabbing Hermione and slamming her against the wall.

"Get off me Ronald! What's gotten into you?" Ron's fist lifted up and connected with the alarmed girls jaw. She fell to the ground

"You haven't spoken to me in 2 weeks! And then, when you get the chance to actually see me, you just run off to my sister! What's wrong with you! Why would you fucking choose your boyfriends sister, over your boyfriend? What are you, a lesbian or something?" Ron bent down and kicked Hermione's face. He continued to punch and kick the girl until she started to cry

"Ron! I don't like your sister!" Hermione sobbed.

"You'd better not," Ron whispered, "Or you'll think that this was nice." Ron stood up slowly and lifted the silencing charm. He turned away from the crying girl on the floor and then said, "Oh and don't tell anyone about this little... meeting. Or I will beat you up so bad, you'll wish you hadn't been born." He then opened the door and exited, leaving a sobbing broken girl lying on the floor.

**Okay it was a little bit short but oh well, usually I will update every Sunday but unfortunately I'm away next weekend so I will be unable to post the next chapter on time, so expect it to be up by the following Monday-Wednesdayish **

**Anyway I hope you liked this chapter, please review but again be nice :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I wasn't going to upload for a few more days but I was ill today so I had a day off from school and I thought I would write the next chapter. Plus I thought StarGirlPotter might hurt me if I didn't update soon :D**

**Anyway thanks for the reviews and follows I'm really happy about them **

**So here is chapter 2- by the way Fred is alive, I couldn't bring myself to writing about Fred being dead **

Chapter 2

Hermione lay there for what felt like hours, but could only have possibly been a few minutes. Carefully standing up, wincing in pain as she stood on her left ankle which was now swollen. She looked into Percy's mirror to see the damage. She had a bruise across her cheek and a split lip.

_Shit! What am I going to do? I can't tell anyone! He said he would beat me again. He might even kill me. From the look in his eyes when he left I don't doubt it _she thought frantically. Her blouse was ripped at the shoulders from where Ron had grabbed her. Some of the buttons had fallen off as well.

"Reparo" she whispered so no-one could hear her. She then performed several glamour spells to hide the bruise on her face and the split lip. As she tucked her shirt back into her skirt she noticed a huge bruise on her stomach as well. A sob escaped her mouth as she tried to fight back the tears that had just sprung from her eyes. _What had happened to Ron to make him like this? _She thought desperately _I mean I know I didn't see him straight away but still that's no reason to beat me! It must be just a onetime thing; I mean he cares about me! Everything will be fine. It has to be. _And with that thought she performed the last charm on her torso and left the room.

When Hermione opened the door to Ginny's room she saw Ginny and Harry curled up together on Ginny's bed. Harry immediately jumped away from Ginny, assuming that Hermione was one of the Weasley boys causing Hermione to chuckle before she remembered what just happened.

"Oh there you are Hermione! We were about to send a search party out to find you," Ginny laughed ", what did my prat of a brother have to say that took so long?" Hermione glanced up at the clock and noticed that she had been gone for about half an hour.

"Oh you know just saying hello, um he was just pretending to be angry to scare me" Hermione lied whilst forcing herself to laugh. She was sure that they wouldn't believe her but they just went back to cuddling up. Hermione took this as her cue to leave.

Hermione walked into the kitchen to find Mrs Weasley telling off her two twin sons.

"Honestly boys," she scolded, "you're 20 years old! You would think that for once in your life you would act that age!" She left the room through the back door muttering to herelf and shaking her head.

"What did you do this time?" Hermione asked tiredly.

"What makes you think we did anything?" Fred asked cheekily.

"Always thinks we've done something wrong that one"

"Yep, I think she should pay?" Fred said in a low voice to scare Hermione

"Hmm I think I've thought of a suitable punishment" George answered, walking slowly towards Hermione, who was frozen from remembering what had happened with Ron.

"And what would that be Georgie?"

"This!" George shouted and ran at Hermione. Before she could do anything he had tackled her to the ground and started to tickle her.

"Get off me!" She cried, memories of being beaten came to mind as she fell to the floor.

"Just a bit of fun 'Mione" Fred laughed.

"Merlin Hermione thought you would at least know what that was" George said with a confused expression on his face. He stood up and offered his hand to help Hermione up. She took the hand gratefully trying to think of an excuse as to why she started shouting and screaming for no apparent reason, at least no reason to them.

"Um yeah, just being tackled scared me a little-" Fred scoffed at what Hermione said but she carried on even so, "and it just brought back memories of the war" Hermione said, silently praying that they would believe the lie. Well half lie. It did bring back memories, just of a different time period.

"Okay..." Fred said suspiciously.

Hermione silently let out a breath of air as Mrs Weasley came bustling in from the garden.

"Oh hello Hermione, how are you? I mean I know I saw you when you arrived but Ginny dragged you away before I could talk to you properly! How has your summer been?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"I'm fine Mrs Weasley, I've had a great summer," Hermione laughed.

"Well that's lovely dear, could you tell Ginny and the boys that it is dinner now, I'm sure they wouldn't want to miss it" Mrs Weasley chuckled at her sons appetite.

"Okay Mrs Weasley, I'll be back in a minute" Hermione replied.

Hermione left the kitchen and walked up the stairs to Ginny's room. She walked in and found Ginny and Harry kissing on Ginny's bed. They sprung apart as soon as they noticed Hermione.

"Oh um," Hermione gasped ,"sorry I just came to say that er, it's dinner now so I would go down quickly if I were you, before Mrs Weasley comes up to find you..." and with that Hermione left silently chuckling to herself about Harry and Ginny's embarrassed faces. She knocked on the twins old bedroom and told them it was dinner. The only person left was Ron. _God _she thought _how is he going to react? Will he be apologetic? Annoyed? Distant? _Summoning up the little courage she had she started to climb the final stairs to her boyfriends room.

Carefully she knocked on the door.

"Come in" a voice grunted. Hermione slowly entered holding her breath.

"Hey Ron" she whispered.

"Nice face," he laughed, "has anyone seen it?"

Hermione walked over to the mirror to see what he was talking about. She gasped. The glamour charms had faded, leaving the bruise on her cheek which now looked even worse than it had before. It had turned a purply grey colour and it hurt if she just touched it gently with her fingers.

"No Ron. No-one's seen it" She whispered, performing even more glamour charms to hide it.

"Good. And no-one is ever going to find out. Are they?" Ron questioned standing up.

"No Ron. Of course I'm not going to tell anyone. I mean it was just a onetime thing obviously." Hermione replied.

"Of course it was," Ron lied, "what do you want anyway?" he asked rudely

"It's dinner, your mum told me to tell you." She replied uneasily, not believing what he had told her.

"Well let's go then" Ron said feigning happiness, ushering Hermione out of the room.

Dinner was quiet; the only noise being the sound of chewing as the teenagers hungrily ate. Ten minutes after everybody had started to eat; three owls soared in through the window.

"I wonder what this is all about" Mrs Weasley pondered aloud as she stood up and walked over to them and untied the letters. She read who they were addressed to.

"Harry, Hermione and Ron they're for you... Oh I think they're Hogwarts letters!" She gasped handing them out to the four teenagers who all silently opened the envelopes and read the letters.

"No!" Harry gasped

"I don't believe it" Hermione whispered.

"What? What is it?" Mrs Weasley questioned.

"We're going back to Hogwarts!" Harry cheered causing Ginny to squeal and hug Harry.

"Oh how wonderful!" Mrs Weasley laughed.

Hermione dropped her letter and screamed.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Harry asked confused.

"I'm Head Girl!" Hermione yelled causing everyone to laugh at her. Everyone except Ron.

"What?" She questioned.

"You really thought you wouldn't get it?" Ginny laughed wiping a tear away.

"Well it's not that it was just a bit surprising that's all..." Hermione trailed off.

"Does it say who the Head Boy is?" Ron questioned coldly. Hermione picked up the letter and read the rest of it.

"Oh," she gasped, "you have got to be kidding me" she said shaking her head.

"Who is it?" Ron repeated.

"Malfoy"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in umm 2 months... Literally I had no idea how to write this chapter and I've been really busy but I have finally managed to write Chapter 3 and here it is **

Chapter 3

"_Does it say who the Head Boy is?" Ron questioned coldly. Hermione picked up the letter and read the rest of it. _

"_Oh," she gasped, "you have got to be kidding me" she said shaking her head._

"_Who is it?" Ron repeated._

"_Malfoy" _

"Malfoy?" Harry repeated, not seeing the rage on Ron's face.

"Surely not," Ginny exclaimed, "I mean, the man's a deatheater! How could McGonnagall allow him back in the school"

Hermione didn't answer, she took one look at Ron and knew it was best to stay quiet. He had slowly turned the colour of his hair and he looked like he was about to blow any minute now.

"Hermione," He carefully whispered so no-one could hear, "I need to... talk to you for a second."

Then loudly so everybody could hear him he said that they were going for a walk, whilst putting on a fake smile. He grabbed Hermione's wrist and dragged her out of the room, through the kitchen and into the garden.

"What. The. Fuck," Ron whispered quietly, "How DARE you fucking do this to me! I'm going to be STUCK in some bloody dorm by myself, while YOU'RE off WHORING around with the slimy ferret!"

"Ron! What's wrong with you? Why are you acting this way, this isn't-" Her words were interrupted by a slap on her cheek, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Nothing!," He kicked her stomach, "Is," another kick, "Wrong with me!" He shouted, giving a final kick to her ribs.

"Then why are you acting like this?" Hermione cried, tears streaming down her face.

"Because you LIE to me! I know you're whoring around with everybody else! I know! There's no point trying to hide it now!" He said, kicking her the entire time.

"I don't like anybody else Ron! I love you and only you!" Hermione cried.

"See Hermione?," Ron said quietly and calmly, pulling her up roughly, "isn't it so much easier when you agree with me?" He pecked her on the cheek and whispered in her ears, "I only do this... because I love you"

He turned to leave but then stopped as he remembered something, "Oh and Hermione? I'm probably going to be staying in your private room quite a lot so er, remember to keep some protection in your room"

And then he was gone.

Meanwhile at the Malfoy Manor, a blonde teenager was just waking up. He rubbed his tired grey eyes and eased himself out of bed. As he pulled on some clothes so he could go downstairs he heard a shout from the kitchen. Quickly pulling on a top he ran downstairs to find his mother in the room holding a letter.

"Are you okay Mum?" Draco questioned breathlessly.

"Yes, yes I have wonderful news Draco! Professor McGonagall is allowing everybody who didn't get to have their seventh year education come back as eighth years! You can go back to Hogwarts!"

Joy filled Draco as he thought about going back to Hogwarts, a place he much preferred to his real home, not that he even called the Manor that. To him it was just the place he lived in. A home meant comfort and safety. A place where loved ones loved you. And Draco Malfoy had never been truly loved. Even his own mother had kept her distance from him, never truly caring for him. Well until his father went to Azkaban. But that had changed now. And so had he. And now he was going back home...

**AN: I know it was quite short but grrrr I can't think of what to write -_- Anyhow the next chapter should be up soon- my new years resolution is to try harder with this story **

**Please review and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter :D**


End file.
